User blog:Drakan95/BoJack Horseman vs Mr. Ed. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 1.5 Premiere
Hop on that horse, guys! Let's riiiiiide to our next battle! Yup! It's been a long time since I've done a CvH bout and now it's time to release another fight and yeeeee, S 1.5 just started with one of the most requested battles. Before we start, for those who don't know, Season 2 of BoJack Horseman ''just came out, soooo....you better check it out or else, you'll see me angry...and trust me, you won't like me when I'm angry!!!! But in all seriousness now, it's time for the real thing. But before this, let's give some credits. Shall we? I wanna give HUGE love and thanks to Legion, for chiseling this battle, Joe, Grav and Night who came with some help, Leandro for making the cover and the endslate, and Wonder who made the titlecards. The titular main character from the animated sitcom with the same name, BoJack Horseman, and the talking horse from the American television situation comedy with the same name, Mr. Ed clashes against each other, to see which one of the two talking horses will prevail. BoJack Horseman Background: ''Inside his house Mr. Ed Background: His stable Beat: Western Grimy Battle BEGIN! 'Mr. Ed' (starts at 0:23) Mister Ed starts Filmways, don't let it go to your head This asinine BoJackass will be left unemployed and dead! I spit rhymes way quicker than the bullets of Clint Eastwood Leaving this Grumpy more abused than his family ever could I’m respected by lil’ kids, but I can also get diabolic On this dirty alcoholic who should never mess with this appleaholic You're like an anthro Family Guy, and wow is your story bad! How did a Season 2 come out? That left me really sad 'BoJack Horseman' (0:46) I’m going apocalyptic on this crappy animalistic Horse talking about ‘’bad’’ shows, when yours is clearly neolithic This soft piece of Bamboo will step back when I spit sick I can assure you, your raps are whacker than literal horse shit Quit Horsin’ Around bitch, for me you’re not a real threat Just a superstitious filly who’s momma’s a buck up wreck Ladies love THIS PlayHorse, while you're in some other Lane I'm sure Face it, the only girl you could ever ride is that Postal, Wilbur 'Mr. Ed' (1:09) Hey WIIIIiiiLLLBUR, this guy thinks he can have me done! I’m a more respected equine than you could ever become Leave you stomped underneath my hooves, till you’ll beg for mercy You’re so unworthy, I’ll prove to you right now who can get horsy Your Horsin' Around is why that crappy show got cancelled! A surly sire so slushed, his waves are up and scrambled Any Little Pony would be ten times more a foe, Horseman Guess I’m not the first mister that you hate now, you low horse, man! 'BoJack Horseman' (1:31) Still spittin’? Whaaaaaaaa haha, get out of here! Clean up your shit, Ed! You won't ever cause me fear If you think you're the best on deck you can watch the public disagree Cause your lip syncing is more horrible than that of Bruce Lee You don’t have the slightest clue of what this intense steed can do to you If you try to step to me, I’ll turn your ass into black and white glue You're such a wreck the Posts should put you up for adoption! 'Ed off the internet, I have the glory, and your fanfare's misbegotten WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo can be seen riding a horse.) '''-OONS VS HISTORY! WAHOOO !!! Poll Who won? Mr. Ed BoJack Horseman Hint for the next battle Check this out! Category:Blog posts